Digital content is distributed on a wide variety of devices and in a wide variety of formats. The digital content may include movies, music, slides, games and other forms of electronic content.
One way that users communicate over a distributed computer network is through an instant messenger service such as AOL Instant Messenger. Any network program which allows communication between multiple network users may include a co-user display such as the buddy list interface for the AOL Instant Messenger. A co-user display may include one or more representations of co-users.